


The Beginning Of Dark Flame Master

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Read how Dark Flame Master came into this world!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Beginning Of Dark Flame Master

The castle rumbled and shook as the power fused together, screams and the sound of many feet running could be heard throughout the large hall as the servants, maids, common soldiers and even the knights tried to get away from the two powerfully beings fought against each other; the two men roared as they faced the other, holding their hands to the ceiling as they came running towards the centre of the room to meet.

A man in his late teens throw a spear of dark flames that flicked with red lightning, it went as if rolling in the air, the other man leapt backwards out of the way surprisingly high. Icy blue eyes glared at the one who targeted him.

Green eyes narrowed as they watched the other land smoothly to the marble floor, a smirk slowly grace his lips as he bought both arms across his chest and at the same time his right arm shoots up while his left reached to the side of him grabbing an invisible object; a flesh of light, a creak appeared and with it a long double-edged sword appeared in his hand.

The green-eyed light brown-haired man who was dressed in black and red slowly came forward with his sword pointing towards the other, his black flowed behind with as the winds from their energy. Leather boots clicked loudly as silence fell everywhere; no screams, no running nor shouts of attack, everyone seemed to be waiting for this moment.

"Dark Flame!" The Blue-Eyed man hissed at the sword-wielding men, he wore a white suit with blue linings, "It ends here!"

"Ahahaha!" Dark Flame Master's head flew back towards the heavens and he continued to laugh as he allowed his once alley bring fore his weapon, "'It ends here'? You say! Traitorous dog, you shall know the meaning of endless-"

Dark Flame Master was cut off as he talked like two people held under him up under his armpits, blinking he quickly turns to see them, his two most local knights. He knew they had been coming up behind him, however, he failed to realized that they were no longer on his side.

"You two..." Dark Flame Master spat out as he felt a painful force run through his arm causing him to drop his sword, "You two are the _betrayers_?!"

"As I was saying," The blue-eyed man spoke softly as he came to stand in front of him, his weapon he still held out but he was facing it again from the captured; the two knights kicked the back of Dark Flame Master's legs making his bent down to his knees, "It ends here... Brother."

" _Dark Ice_..." Dark Flame Master managed to growl out as he stares hard into the eyes on his younger half brother; suddenly his head dropped to his chest, he knew without a doubt there was nothing he could do, he was exhausted from the battle and his two knights were fresh in the fright and they knew his fighting style.

"Fear, not Brother," Dark Ice Master said almost kindly to the older as he dropped to one knee "I shall not kill you, no I am not like you..." With his free hand, he grabbed out at his brother's chin and made him turn his head to him, "Instead I shall send you far away, to the place of no return... A place where you can live your life as nothing but a common human."

Dark Flame Master's eyes widen as those words sunk in, it was worse than death, he knew Dark Ice Master could take away his power and send him to another world; he like his brother, had read the old scrolls, he knew that place he was talking about.

"Kill me." Dark Flame Master hisses out darkly as he jerks his head away, "Just kill me!"

"Let us began." Dark Ice Master says with a sigh as he gets to his feet, with a quick flick of his hand his weapon was gone. He lifts up both arms neither side of himself and closes his eyes.

Dark Flame Master gasps as he sees the rest of his knights standing behind his brother, all staring at him with dull uncaring eyes. Gritting his teeth he glares angrily at each them; suddenly the knights holding him let go and leaps sideways just as a yellow seal appears under him locking his body into place.

" _You all._..." Dark Flame Master says bitterly to himself as he sees now just how far the betrayal goes; light came above causing everything to go white, even when he closed his eyes tight the bright hot white was still there.

Dark Flame Master opens his mouth and lets out a bloody scream as his whole body began to tear apart, the unbearable pain forced him to scream over and over making his throat to began horse until he reached the point where no sound came out. Somewhere through it all, he could hear his brother's voice and that of his knights.

Soon he was able to see something beyond with whiteness, droplets of his own deep red blood floated all around him; it was over then did he noticed that he too was floating and that he could no longer feel his body.

'…. _it truly is over_...' Dark Flame Master thinks as he floats in the white nothingness, '… _A life without my power? I do not wish for that kind of existence, I am meant for greater thing..._ '

Images flashed in his mind's eye, him growing up alongside his father, him meeting his thirteen knights, him reaching the highest stage, he has given up his birth name and taking up 'Dark Flame Master'. He saw the people he met during the course of his life, he saw his maids, servants, even his butler that he never faced because he always stood just behind him and never in front.

A soul void of all thought, emotion and flesh moved fast passed much-shining light of all colours came into a world. A full moon shone down upon a sleeping town and the flaming soul shot downwards.

'Where do I go now...' He thinks as he floats in the new world, he seemed to be able to see in every direction without his fleshy eyes. Suddenly he felt something close, a strange force that he had never felt before; it found the source quickly.

There was a couple of normally humans, a man and a woman both happily sitting on a double seat outside what must have been their home; they were watching the stars above pointing out as they saw something they liked.

'What is this?' Dark Flame Master thinks as he felt drawn to this amazing power that was coming off of the couple in waves. 'Wait! Come this be 'love'!? The most powerful force in the whole universe?!'

The soul stares in wonder at the couple, they seemed so happy. During his life he never known love, he never thought it was important for his rank. However now...

'I want it.' The thought came as a surprise to him, causing him to float backwards away from the couple. The movement came from behind them and he watched as a young man about his own age appears.

"Father! Mother!" The young man said with a sigh, "You two acting like newlyweds, even after all these years!"

The pair glances at each other and simply laughed. The young man pouts and walked over to them pushing himself between them, they did not seem to mind, in fact, they welcome him by pulling their arms around his shoulders.

"Aww..." The father sighs loudly but he was smiling, "Ruin our fun!"

"Yeah!" The mother adds with a pout to match the son's, "We can still be lovely dovely at our age."

"Whatever!" The son says as he pouts some more, but he smuggles closer to them.

"You know..." The father says smiling at both mother and son, "We are proud of you, you prove of our love for one another."

"You're getting married soon..." The mother said with tears in her eyes, "I can not believe my little boy is getting married!"

"..mmm..." The son hums as he glances up towards the night sky, "I hope I'll be like you one day. With my wife..."

Without warning, the couple pushed their cheeks against their son both sides and rubbed hard while telling him how much they loved him. The power around them grow and grow, making the soul there stare in wonder.

'…...' A strange pain pierce through him, it was different from behind since he had nobody;

'I want...' The flames around his soul brighten,

'I want...' Strom clouds gathered covering the skies,

'I want...' The father, mother and son jumped up as they ran inside as a downpour showered down. 'I want...' The soul was pulled forward towards the young man, who's eyes widen almost as he could see him.

Lightning hit the garden causing fire and flames to burst over the grass

"I want to live!" Dark Flame Master shouts; Piece by piece those memories faded into darkness, then a sliver door appeared and they were cast into it; the door slammed shut and a sound of a lock clicking echoed all around.

"And that is how Dark Flame Master now known as Yuuta Togashi came into this world." Rikka Takanashi finishes almost dully as she closes the notebook that she held in her hands, giving her classmates a small bow she walks back to her seat.

Then everyone clapped her and her partner, who could not make it to the front of the class.

Her partner, one Yuuta Togashi, was tied to his chair with a handkerchief in his mouth, tears of embarrassment were in the corner of his eyes, his whole face even up to his ears, was flaming red. He glared hard towards some of his classmates who had tied for before Rikka read their 'literature report'.

The reports were meant to be short stories that were written in pairs. The story Rikka had just read was not the one they quickly worked on the day before it was due because they forgot, the story she read out happened to one his 'diaries' that he still kept, Rikka had found it somehow and touch it up a bit; their real report was a story of a normal girl who thought that writing a report was boring.

'Rikka...' Yuuta growl within his mind as he watched his girl in question turn in her seat and gave him a peace sign, 'Just you wait!'


End file.
